Two Brothers
by TheUnknownCaptain
Summary: The story behind Garmadon and Wu starting from childhood.


**Sorry the chapters are a little short, so I just put them all in one document instead of posting them one by one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, before time had a name, the first Spinjitsue master created a world of light. But he knew that wherever there was light, there is shadow. A horrible shadow, known as the Dark Lord, left to face the Spinjitsue master. The Dark Lord had a pet serpent that escaped near the Spinjitsue master's home, and was never found.

The Dark Lord and the Creator battled and battled. Then the Dark Lord made an army of indestructible stone warriors. Now the Creator knew he was finished, so with his sword he split the world into two pieces, one good, and one evil.

After that he had two sons. And their mother died in child birth. After that he created the four Golden Weapons.

Chapter One

Their first child was Garmadon. He had dark brown hair, slightly pale skin and grey eyes. The second child was Wu. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, with slightly tan skin. Garmadon was three years older than Wu, but they were very similar- like twins. Wu was always the favorite child. Garmadon didn't understand. After Wu was born their mother died. So why was he his favorite? But it didn't affect their friendship.

Chapter Two

Garmadon age of seven, Wu age of four.

Their father walked into the living room with two wrapped presents in his hands. He put them on the table. He called, "Garmadon, Wu! Come down please!"

Two children ran down the stairs.

"What is it father?" Garmadon asked.

"I have gifts for you," their father said. He handed them the wrapped boxes. They both took them happily.

"Thank you soooo much father," Garmadon said. They opened the presents like it was Christmas. The boxes were wooden, with carved swirls. They opened the boxes. There was red velvet on the inside. Long saber swords were in each box. Both the children ran to their father, and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you father!" Wu cried out.

"You're very welcome, sons," the Creator said. "That's not all. I also got you these." He held up two shirts. They were both white. One had two blue circles. One on the front in the left top corner. There was another circle in the center of the back. The second was similar, but red instead of blue.

"Thank you soooo much," said Garmadon.

"Just promise me your love," the Creator said.

"Don't worry father, I love you for many more reasons than presents," Garmadon said.

Chapter Three

They stood there, back to back, holding their swords in front of them.

Garmadon, age ten, Wu, age seven.

They dodged and clashed and kicked and laughed. Their father was inside with the Weapons of Gold. Garmadon swerved and Wu's sword flew over the wall. They both froze.

Garmadon said, "You better get it, or else father will be mad.'

"I can't, I'm too scared," said Wu.

"Never put something off til tomorrow what can be done today," Garmadon said. He walked up the wall and into the bushes. The sword was half hidden in the bushes. He reached his hand out to grab it…..

A snake, out of nowhere, came and bit him on his hand!

Chapter Four

He got dizzy, and then he fell.

Wu waited, and waited, and waited, and got worried. It got dark. Wu ran inside.

"Father," he said weakly, with tears in his eyes. His father looked at him and knew that something happened. Wu told him what happened, then he ran outside.

When he found Garmadon, he was very ill. He carried him into his room, on his bed. Wu waited outside of the door. Garmadon rolled around with his father feeling his forehead.

Then, out of nowhere, Garmadon yelled, "Leave it! I don't need you! I hate you! Ahhh! It hurts!" He looked at Wu and yelled, "It's all Wu's fault!"

And his eyes started burning red.

Chapter Five

Garmadon was built another house to live in. He was separated from his family.

Garmadon, age thirteen, Wu, age ten.

Garmadon was even sent to a different school. Everyone thought he was creepy, so he had no friends. But one day a girl with brown hair and eyes walked up to him. He turned around, amazed someone came to him.

He finished putting his books in his locker, then turned to face her. She softly said, "Hi."

Garmadon smiled and said a little, "Hello."

"My name is Mesoko," she said. Garmadon smiled wider, and she started smiling too.

"My name is Garmadon," he said.

She was stunned. She said, "You're one of the sons! You're a son of our Creator!"

His smile turned into a grin. They both started laughing. After a little while, the bell rang, which meant school was over.

Garmadon walked alone to his house and went on his laptop.

He looked up Mesoko.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile Wu was all alone. He thought about how lonely he was. He went inside to his father's computer. He looked up "venom cures."

In bold face letters it said, "Beware of the Great Devourer! No cure!"

Wu looked at books about snakes. He finally found a picture of the Great Devourer. It was the one that had poisoned his brother.

Wu looked out the window. In the moonlight, he saw a black figure. Dark skin, black hood and cape. Two red piercing eyes, giving him a glare. The shadowy figure walked to the window.

Wu realized there was more than one. They pulled out swords, completely black. Their black cloaks fluttered in the wind.

Meanwhile, Garmadon knew something was wrong. He got his sword. He quickly ran to Wu's house.

He had to slay a couple of them to get there but he made it. Wu, who was fighting for his life, was inside.

Chapter 7

A horn was blown.

Wu and Garmadon looked to their left. The sun was rising, at the top of a hill, men stood there. Axes, swords, and spears to their front.

Then, they ran down the hill, stomping to the shadows. When they reached there, they jumped, and slashed, and kicked, and fought.

A while later the battle was won.

Wu and Garmadon's father welcomed them to a feast.

The general stepped up and said, "I am Samokie, and I am honored to eat with you." He pointed to three men. Two were smacking at each other. "These men are Kruncha and Nuckle," he said pointing to the men. The other was standing silent. "This is Whiplash."

Chapter 8

Garmadon, age 23, Wu age 20.

Many things have happened. First, Whiplash stole a golden cup, so the men were cursed.

They turned into skeletons, and were cast down to the Underworld.

Then Garmadon and Mesoko got married. And had a boy!

Finally, and sadly, their father passes away.

One day, Garmadon was trying to steal the Golden Weapons. Wu came in, and they battled.

Wu won, and cast him to the Underworld.

There, Garmadon began to control the skeleton army.

Peace was once again restored.

* * *

**This is my first story, so go easy on me in reviews! Tell me what you thought! :)**

**-TUC **


End file.
